onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikhail Deathwing
Mikhail Deathwing is a Second Generation Lava Dragon Slayer, the Guild Master of the Red Lotus Dark Guild, and a wanted terrorist for committing many crimes and murders. Profile and Stats Name: Mikhail Deathwing Alias: The Lava Dragon Age: 45 Classification: Human, Criminal, Guild Master of the Red Lotus, Second Generation Dragon Slayer Affiliation: Red Lotus Gender: Male Height: 188 cm (6'2") Weight: 109 kg (240 lbs.) Eye Color: Red Hair Color: White Status: Deceased Powers and Abilities: Weapons: Broadsword Class: Attack Potency: At least City level, possibly Mountain level Speed: At least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: At least Class PJ Durability: At least City level Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Melee, Several Hundred Meters with Ranged Attacks Intelligence: Above Normal First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Deathwing is a tall, muscular man in his mid to late fifties, with broad shoulders and defined abs. He has long, snow white hair is tied back into a ponytail, along with a white, well-groomed beard and mustache, and dark blue eyes "that could kill anyone with just a glare". He wears a black eye patch, which covers his scarred left eye that has a zigzag style running from his hairline down his cheekbone and to the tip of his left jaw. He wore a set of battle scarred gunmetal grey armor which covered his shoulders, chest, back, torso, thighs and shins, along with a long black coat draped over his shoulders like a cape. Underneath the armor he wore black cargo pants tucked into a pair of well used combat boots, a black long sleeved shirt which he kept rolled up at his elbows, and a pair of black combat gloves that had armor plating on it. Personality Deathwing is a staunch anarchist who sees chaos as the only acceptable world order. He is willing to destroy anyone who stands against him and resorts to extreme measures in his campaign to eliminate the governments of the world. However, he is not indiscriminately violent, as he shows no desire to needlessly attack others who pose no threat to him or his ideals. History Plot Powers and Abilities Lava Dragon Slayer Magic: Lava Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slaying Magic that utilizes melting rock and magma; indeed, Deathwing names the only uttered spell in such a manner that indicates heat far stronger than fire, one surpassing even Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Like other Dragon Slayer Magics, usage of this Magic gives Deathwing the ability to produce, control and devour the element he implicitly controls. With this magic, he gained immense resistant to heat alongside a body much more resistant to physical attacks, plus that Deathwing is shown to be capable of consuming lava in order to partially regain his reserves. He can generate lava from almost if not all parts of his body, to use it in many ways although most of them are for offense purposes. The lava made by him, is shown to be compounded of almost molten rocks and magma, with that his attacks have the sheer impact of the former and tremendous heat of the latter, giving him a wide variety of possibilities when battling. To some extent, Deathwing can alter the temperature of his lava, seemingly. *'Lava Dragon's Roar': *'Lava Dragon's Iron Fist': *'Lava Dragon's Claw': *'Lava Dragon's Meteor': *'Lava Dragon's Gigantic Fist': *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts': **'Hell on Earth: Holocaust of Shoah': Expert Swordsman Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Reflexes: Immense Durability: Immense Magic Power: Deathwing possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power, and is said to be the most powerful amount to be ever felt. Weaknesses *Extremely motion sickness when riding on vehicles. Equipment Broadsword: Relationships Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Red Lotus Members Category:Antagonists